El último adiós
by RocioFri
Summary: Song-fic/ Quizás nos volvamos a encontrar de nuevo, en algún lugar, de nuevo. Leo tu mente sin intención de ser cruel. Desearía poder explicarlo, todo esto lleva tiempo, un montón de paciencia,


**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mío

**Advertencias:** Song – fic

La canción se llama "Carrie" y pertenece al grupo música "Europe"

Se recomienda escuchar la canción antes de leer; o mejor aún, escucharla mientras se lee.

* * *

**El último adiós**

**.**

_**C**uando se va la luz, no veo la razón para que tú llores._

_Hemos pasado por esto antes, cada cierto tiempo, cada temporada._

_Dios sabe que lo he intentado, así que por favor no pidas más._

Mi cuerpo se resistía a mover hasta el más pequeño músculo; el frío poco a poco se apoderaba de mí ser, torturándome con la desesperación que comenzaba a experimentar.

La respiración se me escapaba y mi cerebro me traicionaba. Era el adiós definitivo, consiente que jamás podré regresar, la oportunidad de ver el azul de tus ojos se me era negada cruelmente.

Todo tan oscuro. No había ambiente, no había escenas, no había nada.

—Sasuke…

Te escuché entre sollozos y lágrimas. Nuevamente lloras, me odio por siempre ser el causante de tu sufrimiento.

Es en este momento cuando la reflexión llega a mis pensamientos. ¿Realmente nunca pude lograr hacerte feliz? No quiero pensar si quiera en mis faltas cometidas. Me aterra la idea de encontrar más errores cubriendo mi espíritu.

La muerte se asoma, tiñéndome de negro.

Tus ojos azules se desbordan, los míos lloran.

_¿No puedes verlo en mis ojos? _

_Esto puede ser nuestro último adiós._

—Ino

Soy presa pues tengo que admitir que me aterra el sonido de mi voz que ahora poco a poco se esfuma, tan vacía que me sofoco en ella. Tengo miedo de no poder decirte lo mucho que significas para mí.

Por favor Ino. Presta atención.

—Ino... las cosas cambian amor mío.

No sentí dolor cuando aquella bala me perforó el corazón, todo fue tan rápido e insólito que en menos de 3 segundos mi alma ya se separaba de mí ser, condenándome a un trance de impotencia en donde mi cuerpo inerte vaga sin esperanzas.

Pero tranquila cariño. ¿Crees en la vida después de la muerte?

Nunca te lo pregunté para evitar ser descortés. Me gustaría saber tu respuesta ahora, sólo así podría irme más tranquilo, con la imagen pura de ti.

Tú y yo, en el más allá. ¿Qué opinas?

Espero con algo de recelo tu afirmación para poder estar juntos. Cumplir en el cielo la promesa que no pudimos realizar en el mundo real.

_Quizás nos volvamos a encontrar de nuevo, en algún lugar, de nuevo._

_Leo tu mente sin intención de ser cruel. Desearía poder explicarlo, todo esto lleva tiempo, un montón de paciencia, si es un crimen, ¿cómo es que no siento dolor?_

Antes de mi partida me gustaría dejar unas cosas en claro.

—Ino, te amo.

Tal vez no puedas escucharme debido al débil sonido de mi voz. Me estoy quedando sin vida y me gustaría al menos que pudieras entender lo que con balbuceos trato de decirte.

Pon atención y se paciente.

_¿No puedes verlo en mis ojos?_

_Esto puede ser nuestro último adiós._

Desearía saber cómo calmar tu llanto y curar la herida que te dejo. Por favor Ino, deja de llorar. ¿No ves que mi único dolor es verte así?

No sentí sufrimiento al vislumbrar a aquel a quien consideraba mi amigo con el arma firme en su puño, apuntando directo a mi muerte. Ni si quiera fui capaz de llamar a aquello como decepción.

Supongo que Naruto tenía sus razones para cometer su crimen. ¿Qué debía hacer si yo te amo Ino?

Nunca me gustó rendirme sin dar batalla. Él era mi amigo y tú eras su novia, no podía resignarme a verte con él si en el fondo se traslucía tu amor por mí.

No nos neguemos Ino, tú me amas.

Por eso lloras ahora, y me culpo por hacerte tan miserable.

—Basta, Ino.

Deja de cubrir el orificio en mi pecho con tus manos. Eso no retrocederá el tiempo, debes saber ya que no hay salvación.

Tus manos se ensucian con mi sangre. No seas terca, la suavidad de tu piel me envenena.

Naruto también está herido, también muere.

Por favor no lo mires, quédate conmigo y no me abandones de la misma forma en que la vida me va dejando.

Acompáñame en mis últimos minutos.

—¡Sasuke resiste!

No puedo, me tocó perder.

Cada vez me cuesta más trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos, perdona si de pronto el sueño me envuelve.

Bésame antes de que sea tarde.

Puedo sentir la tibieza de tu tacto rodear mi cabeza. Siempre me gustó que acariciaras mi cabello como ahora lo estás haciendo.

Tus labios son cálidos comparados con los míos, discúlpame si están fríos. Tal vez no pueda sentir nada, pero te aseguro que esté beso lo puedo sentir a la perfección; tus labios se moldean con los míos y eso me da seguridad.

_Cuando se vayan las luces._

De inmediato tu dulce sabor circula por mi cuerpo, sé que puedo irme ahora.

No llores más cariño, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**N/A**

**.**

Gracias por leer.

Si te gustó, podrías dejarme un comentario. Son gratis.

Estoy de vacaciones ahora, y ya que terminé mi long-fic, podré dedicarme al otro long-fic que consta de 7 capítulos.

Muchas gracias por leerlo.


End file.
